


heartbox

by chaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Love Note, M/M, Noren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemin likes to tease jisung, jaesung, jisung gets flustered by kisses, long time crush, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaes/pseuds/chaes
Summary: jaemin gets what he wants, but he won't do it without having a little fun. he manages to fluster jisung with just his words, and it'll only get worse when he finds out he must plan the perfect date for his long-time crush.





	heartbox

“My beautiful boyfriend, Happy Valentine’s Day…” Pen to paper, ink to parchment. Beautiful words appeared on the paper before the boy. 

“Jaemin? Boyfriend? Since when, and why don’t I know?” Mark interrupted the writing as he grabbed the attention of his significant other. “Hyuckie, look at this our little Jaem has a boyfriend.”

Pages of homework and lecture notes scattered overtop of the card. Jaemin slightly lifted up the papers to make sure none of the ink was smudged, and dropped them back down once he realized the writing was still intact. 

“No. I do not have a boyfriend.” Puzzled faces washed over the small crowd of friends surrounding the courtyard table. Bashfully, he takes out the note that is quicky stolen away from him.

Donghyuck stared at the note and took a moment to look it over. Shocked, he started, “Jisung? You’re dating Park Jisung?” A collection of “Ohh”s leave the lips of his peers. Park Jisung was a third year student, he was always with the fourth years, but never Jaemin’s group. 

Jisung was seen sheepishly attempting to approach Jaemin and his group of friends quite often, but he never made the full trip. Getting closer and closer, but he could never fully close the gap. “You didn’t let me finish. I don’t have a boyfriend, but if you let me get back to writing this, I will by the end of the day.”

“Isn’t Jisung that third year student with a huge crush on you?” Mark questioned.

Jaemin nodded confidently. He knew exactly what he was getting into. He always had this sly aspect to his personality. “Yes, Park Jisung has a crush on me. Trust me, I am well aware of it.” He picked up a pen and took the valentine back from Hyuck. Continuing on with his letter, he wrote more heartfelt words to his “boyfriend.” Jisung had liked Jaemin for years, and he was not oblivious to that fact. His friends could not quite pinpoint exactly why Jaemin would be doing this, they had not known of any benefit for Jaemin that may be an outcome of doing this, and Jaemin would not do something like this just to hurt someone. Jaemin wouldn’t hurt someone innocent, especially Jisung, whom everyone loved. “Jisung won’t get hurt, but I get what I want, and you boys know that. Right now, that is Park Jisung, and I have a feeling it’ll be longer for just right now.”

Mark and Donghyuck only grew more confused. “If you want him,” Donghyuck began their shared thought, “Why don’t you just ask him out?” Mark finished. 

“Wow.” Jaemin took a break from writing once more. “You have known me for how many years? You should know… that would take the fun out of all of it. Plus, it’ll give us a story, makes us interesting. I better leave my mark somehow.”

Jaemin was an interesting and unpredictable soul. To other people, there was no rhyme or reason to his thinking, but to him, his methods of doing things were vital to how it turned out. He was one for elaborate plans, never taking the simple way out. This moment would be no different, and he would not let anyone convince him otherwise.

Once the card was complete, continuing on with his theme of extravagance, he sealed it with his initials on the flap and Jisung’s full name spread across the face of the envelope. 

 

Less than an hour later, the precisely decorated envelope had found itself in the hands of, none other than, Park Jisung. It tumbled out of his locker when he opened it, and, thankfully, no one saw. He mindlessly picked at the tip of the envelope until it separated from the rest, allowing the card to easily slide out. Before reading the card, he studied the envelope and the initials stamped on it. “NJM.” He said and repeated it until something clicked. The three letters circulated his mind, even while reading. 

Jisung’s eyes grazed over the last two words. “Love, Jaemin.”

When Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle snuck up behind him, Jisung fumbled to put the letter in his bag. Even if it was real, they could never find out or he would never see the end of the teasing. Even with Jisung’s attempts to avoid getting caught in this situation, the oldest of the group had caught a glimpse of the set of initials signed on the envelope. “NJM,” Renjun started. His in puzzled eyes met those of Jeno. “NJM.” Jeno continued. Chenle’s attention was snagged by the confused chatter. 

“What about Jaemin?” Chenle blurts out. 

With the sudden realization of who Jisung’s valentine had been, he struggled to keep the letter from the others. A battle he would come to lose when it was ripped out of his hands and dramatically read by Renjun. 

“‘My beautiful boyfriend?!’” Renjun’s voice peaked from surprise. The initial shock had left everyone speechless, but he kept reciting it as if it were a play. “‘Happy Valentine’s Day.’ Blah blah blah. ‘I will see you tonight for our date, just text me when and where because you have insisted that it be a surprise.’”

Chenle’s jaw dropped. “You have a date? With The Na Jaemin? Your crush of many years? And apparently, now, your boyfriend?”

“Ji, when did this happen? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Frustrated, “I’m not dating Jaemin!” He yelled, loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. 

“He definitely is.” Jun commented.

“Oh my god, no he’s not. Can’t you see how flustered he is? And why would Jaemin give Jisung, his ‘boyfriend,’ his number. If they were dating, I’m pretty sure he would have his number.” Snapped Jeno. 

The theory had been disproved, and he let his lips fall to a pout. “Well, well!” He had made it seem like he had another point to make, but that train of thought might have stopped, just not at any stations for ideas. “What if this is his way of asking Jisung out?” Renjun jumped, making a scene in the hallway. Not only were they clogging the corridor traffic by standing in a large group by the lockers, but the boys’ small screams did not make the disarray any less noticeable.

“So, you’re saying, if I asked you out by calling you my boyfriend and giving you a last minute date you have to plan by tonight, you would say yes? I know you, hopeless romantic.” Another idea shot down.

“But you don’t know Jaemin.” 

Taking the note back, Jisung held it close to his chest. “He’s not my boyfriend. Trust me, I would have told you.”

“I don’t want to be a downer, I’m just trying to be realistic. How are you so sure that this is even Jaemin? Your crush on Jaemin isn’t necessarily… closeted.” Chenle interjected.

Chenle continued his spiel of pessimism, when a cute boy with wavy hair skipped up behind the group. A lock of his hair fell so gently on his forehead, the rest of his hair being pushed back. He had a baggy, light-washed, denim jacket draped over his shoulders. A light lilac shirt loosely tucked into his pants, that, almost mischievous, smile he always spread across his face. 

He spoke up in a sing-songy tone. “You guys talkin’ about me?” 

“Jaemin.” Jisung’s friends whispered in unison.

“Jisung Park.” The outsider said sweetly. “Can I talk to you?” 

That boy had a way with words. Two syllables in, he could have someone wrapped around his finger and also nervous for what happens next, all at the same time. He led the young boy, by the hand, away from his friends before he began.

“I’m really excited for our date. I can pick you up tonight as long as you give me your address and a time, then I’ll see you tonight. You have my number.” He finished quickly. That was another thing the school found intriguing about Jaemin. Captivating them in conversation, only to cut it short. He wasn’t quite done with the end of his sentence until he planted a kiss on Jisung’s temple, and froliced away. 

Jisung slowly made his way back through the crowd and to his friends. His face was frozen with the same stupid smile he got when he thought about Jaemin. 

Chenle, soon, broke the silence. “Damn, Ji. I guess it was real. So, what are you gonna do now?” The only thing was, Jisung had no idea what would come next. With so little time to plan, he ended up abandoning his friends and skipping the rest of his classes. This would be the perfect date, and maybe if it went well, “boyfriend” wouldn’t just be another word on a valentine. 

The dinging of his phone broke his concentration, but he let it go to voicemail. He was too busy making the keys on his laptop chatter with frantic typing. What was Jaemin thinking giving him less than a day to plan his “dream date?” And on Valentine’s Day. Every online reservation he had tried to make only resulted in failure and pop-up from the restaurant saying they have tables available on February 15th, but that isn’t tonight. The streets will be packed tonight, so there goes a walk in the park. 

His phone went off again. Jeno texted. “Have fun on your date tonight. Hope everything goes well. Text if you need anything, make us proud!!!”

“Jeno, I can’t do anything about this date. My fingers are sore from trying so hard to get reservations to things I know he would love, but it’s last minute and it’s Valentine’s. There is no way. Send help.”

“Jisung, a memorable first date doesn’t necessarily mean an elaborate one. My first date with Renjun was at his house. We watched my favorite musicals, and ate popcorn, and he fell asleep on my shoulder. Simple can be beautiful. Just plan the date based on how you feel about Jaemin, not how you want to present yourself to him because he already called you his boyfriend. You have nothing to prove.” Sent. “It’ll be great, Sungie.”

An hour or so later, Jaemin arrived at Jisungs house wearing a bright, white t-shirt, a large sweater, and particularly shiny, silver shoes. Soon after he had knocked on the door, a tall blonde appeared at the door with a sparkling grin. This Park Jisung was different, and he had a newfound confidence to him. 

“It’s not much, but I never realized how hard it would be to get reservations. I wanted it to be perfect, and it’s just…” The corners of his mouth pulled down. His lips fell to a frown. 

“I wanted the real Jisung, not the Jisung who just wanted to impress me. I am really happy with what you pulled together. I can tell this isn’t just something you put together because you thought it was what I wanted. This is special to you… Isn’t it?” The blonde boy nodded. “I know I probably shouldn’t have gone about asking you out this way. I put a lot of pressure on you, and it’s Valentine’s. Did I embarrass you with the note?” 

“The note was so sweet. Kinda caught me off guard, but I’m happy with the outcome.” Jisung grabbed the older’s hand and led him to the couch covered in pillows and soft blankets. 

The two boys settled down on the close to one another, and Jisung’s hair fell into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “Jisung,” Jaemin started. “Remember that valentine I gave you?”

“Just like it was this morning.”

Jaemin’s arms moved to wrap around Jisung’s waist and pull him closer. “I meant what I said.” Jisung’s head tilted up with a confused expression on his face. “The boyfriend part, I just didn’t know how to ask you. Now, I have the perfect date, and hopefully the perfect boyfriend? If he says yes.”

Jisung snuggled up closer, “Yes! One million times, yes!” Jaemin brought his boyfriend’s chin up and pulled him closer for a kiss. This is the moment that Jisung had been waiting for so long. The soft skin of their lips finally brushing against each other. Jisung pulled away from the kiss with the stupidest smile plastered across his face. 

Together, watching their favorite movies, they grew closer and closer, physically and emotionally. By the end of the night, Jisung’s head lied resting on Jaemin’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat, Jisung hoped the thump within his chest would soon be for him. Just like Jeno said, it didn’t have to be elaborate, just special. And it was special.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter - @ frmios


End file.
